Mystery Of Love
by Yulu
Summary: This guy.. Is just.. Different than any other guy I ever met. He had manners, and he wanted to be my friend despite us being different genders.. Oh I'm Iroha Nekomura. I go to Chanson Elementary, and my best friend is named Olivia. One day we both got in trouble for talking in class then we both met Hibiki Lui. Why does my heart beat around him? Well that's just another mystery..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Yulu! This is my first vocaloid fanfic! I should be working on my other fanfic, Feelings, but I wanted to write a vocaloid fanfiction about my vocaloid OTP, Lui x Iroha! I hope you enjoy this story! :D**

* * *

"Oh why do I have to sleep in so late?!" I grumbled to myself as I ran to Chanson Elementary School. My long pink ponytail flew beside me as I ran to my school.

As I rushed inside the school and into class, I sat down at my desk. The homeroom teacher, Yowane-sensei was writing math problems on the board. My best friend, Olivia began to talk to me. "Haku-sensei is drunk again, so watch out!" Olivia said in her british accent. We both laughed. Haku-sensei was actually pretty funny when she was drunk. She usually gets drunk a lot too.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! FIRST OFF - NEVER TRUST A MAN. THEY ARE PIGS, AND THEY ARE SLOBS. THEY EXPECT THE WOMAN TO DO EVERYTHING AND -" Haku-sensei continued but then she started speaking gibberish.

"Speaking of guys, Neko-chan do you like anybody yet? Hmm?" Olivia asked with a smirk. Neko-chan was my nickname everyone called me because I reminded everyone of a cat.

"No Olivia-chan! Guys have cooties - why would I like... _Guys?_" I said as if guys were a word I did not know.

Okay.. Maybe I'm making guys sound worse than they are. I have no problem with guys - really! It's just that..

Falling in love.. Well my mom and dad didn't get along well.. They usually fought, until one day they divorced. I only live with my mom now.

I don't even remember what my dad looked like. "So what about you Olivia-chan? Do you like anybody?" I asked curiously.

"Nah me neither. I like guys, but haven't found the right one. Bu-" Olivia said but was interrupted by Haku-sensei.

"Olivia-chan? Hmm? Oh why are you _talking _during _my _lesson?" Haku-sensei said. You could smell the scent of sake off her breathe.

"Good question. But here's another good question. Why are you teaching during my conversation?" Olivia asked. Olivia and Haku-sensei began to talk for a while, but then she said "Iroha and Olivia, detention!" and went back to writing stuff on the chalkboard.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble Neko-chan!" Olivia whispered to me.

"It's okay Olivia!" I whispered back. Detention could be that bad. Could it?

During the rest of the time, I learned geometry, and we also read a chapter of a book our class is working on.

Then it was time for lunch, and I ate some pocky and strawberries! Then we learned about my country, Asia!

But then later, I had to go to detention..

* * *

Olivia and I walked towards the detention room, the only reason how I knew the way to the detention room because the library room and the detention room are both the same room. They want kids to read when they are in detention. I opened the door. Olivia and I both walked in and sat at the circular table. The librarian, Luka was organizing books. This other girl came in here and sat down too. She had the most beautiful light brown hair. It might even be orange. But then I soon realized something.. She was wearing the guy uniform.. So then this beautiful girl was a... Beautiful guy!

"Hello." Said the beautiful guy-lady politely. I looked at Olivia. She must have been thinking: is this really a guy?

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello." Olivia said.

"How are you both?" asked the beautiful guy-lady. He had manners..

"Very good." I said with a smile. This guy.. Is just.. Different than any other guys I have ever met.

"Great." Olivia said.

"Sorry I should have said my name first. My name is Hibiki Lui." Said Lui, the beautiful guy-lady.

"Oh that's fine. My name is Iroha Nekomura. Pleased to meet you!" I said handing out my hand.

He shook it. His hands were clean.. Maybe I wouldn't have to wash my hands later..?

"My name is Olivia. I have a bird name Jamie!" Olivia said. **(A/N: James GENDERBEND~ Hooray!:D)**

"You have so much manners.." I said surprised.

"I'm sorry. Does it bother you? I could stop if you want." Lui said...

"N-no.. It's just that all the guys I know don't have manners." I said.

"Well I'm not all the guys you know." Lui said with a smile.

This guy - is just.. Is he even a guy?

We all began to talk, Olivia joined in too. We all talked about the stuff we liked, and our hobbies.

Time went by fast cause Olivia's parents came too. So Lui and I began to talk until my mom came.

"Bye Lui-kun!" I said with a smile and ran inside my mom's car.

"Sounds like today you made a new friend." My mom said.

"Yup I sure did.. His name is Hibiki Lui!" I said with a smile.

"Hmm..." My mom said with a thoughtful expression.

I wonder what she's thinking about..

* * *

**And so they lived happily ever aft- Oh wait it's not over yet.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Mystery of Love_!_**

**I know it's short, but I usually write short stuff..**

**Sorry, but anyways R&R?:3**


	2. SORRY SORRY SORRY

**Hi everyone. I'm Yulu- oh wait you know that.**

**So anyways my report card came in friday! Hooray! But the sad thing is.. I got terrible grades. So my mom told me I had to spend time on homework and not on the computer. **

**So I'm going to have hiatus until summer break. **

**Sorry sorry if you were all like "OMIGOSH! YULU UPDATED!" And quickly clicked on this happily.**

**Well, ATLEAST YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD TO!~**

**): Bye. GOTTOGETOFFBEFOREMYMOMCOMESH OME.**

**-Yulu.**


End file.
